


Thoughts

by lutaski



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutaski/pseuds/lutaski





	Thoughts

John has a choice to make; his life with Mary and the baby the one that was suppose to be normal and danger free, or one with Sherlock and the battlefield. Up until the plane had turned around he thought his choice was gone it. It was Mary and the lies and the secrets, at least it wouldn’t be dull if he kept guessing as to when his wife was telling the truth. Now, though, Sherlock was back on the table. Was he willing to admit to himself they were something more than flatmates, more than best friends, how much more he wasn’t sure, wasn’t even sure if it mattered. Sherlock had nearly died a second time to give John a second chance with his wife, one built on something that more closely resembled the truth, even if it never got quite there. Mary was his second choice had come about because Sherlock was gone. He had been willing to make it work knowing Sherlock was leaving, and because of the baby. His child should factor into this decision more than she was, but he knew what it was like to grow up in a home where the parent was not happy with their life. Maybe the best present he could ever give his child was to figure this out now. There had to be a way to make this work. If only there was a waltz designed for three dancers.


End file.
